True Chaos
by Roloff
Summary: Eggman has a new weapon and allie. Zen, the guardian of chaos. With his help, and the Chaos Drive, Sonic and friends might be at the end of their rope. I suck at summaries man. There will be couples: shadamy, knuxroug, maybe more later.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own a bass though.

True Chaos

Chapter 1:

A Guardian's Awakening And A New Plan

It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear, and the moon was full. The air was cool and cris. Sonic and his pals had finally had time to relax, and this was the perfect night. Though the gang was not together. Tails was relaxing outside his workshop, Sonic was resting snoozing in a tree, Knuckles was kicking back next to the Master Emerald, Rouge was enjoying the nightlife of Casino Park, and Shadow was enjoying a concert.

Eggman was the only one who was hard at work. He had spent the last few months translating a forgotten lore he had found underneath the shrine of chaos. It told of three warriors who had protected the Chaos Emeralds and the people of their village. One day, apparently, the people had decided to take the emeralds for themselves in order to gain a new sense of power. The guardians had to defend the emeralds at all costs, but since the people had decided to make their move under cover of night and unannounced they had the upper hand. It was to worn to make out any more of it. It did show the location of one of the guardians.

That was where Eggman came in. He had found the burial chamber of the guardians. Inside, however, was only one coffin. He had taken the coffin back to his base and began researching the properties of its contents. Inside lay one of the guardians, the one known as Zen. He was supposed to be the true guardian of Chaos. Eggman had been working day and night on a way to revive the ancient guardian. And tonight he was nearing completion.

He had safely transferred the guardian Zen to one of his recuperation tanks. The creature was a hedgehog with a black body and green streaks in his quills in the shape lightning bolts. His quills were a bit longer then Sonic's giving him a more punkish look. He lay in the tank with his eyes shut, breathing lightly and softly. He was still in critical state, and could fail at any moment if Eggman wasn't careful.

Eggman ran the data one more time. "This is incredible," he said marveling at the read out in front of him, "According to these readings he has the same energy properties as the chaos emeralds, but how is that even possible?"

He shook off the thought for now. If he didn't keep a close eye on this creature, then it'd fall back into the grips of death. Though everything looked stable, and his recovery was remarkably fast he wasn't responding to the treatment at all. Eggman decided to check and see what was causing this, his guess was the machine was malfunctioning. As he went to the back of machine to check on the circuit board, one of his robots rushed in carrying a chaos emerald. "Doctor we have located a chaos emerald," it said holding up the entrancing jewl.

Eggman turned to look, "Oh good place it over there and get out," he said going back to work. The robot did as it was told. It walked over to the table across from the tank. As it passed the tank the guardian began to stir in its chamber.

"I...I can feel it," it thought, "That energy, that's...that's a chaos emerald, but what's wrong with it?"

He began to shake and move around. He could feel the energy, but he was having trouble moving. Something was restricting him. He clenched his fists tight and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, and looked around. He was in some sort of water chamber. He reached up and felt the roof of his prison. It was glass. He noticed also that he was wearing a mask over his mouth. He removed it and let himself sink. Once he was at the bottom, he pushed upward hitting the glass and breaking it. He was in the air for the first time in ages. It felt good to be back. He tried concentrating his energy on himself. He was able to sustain a minor float. He noticed an orange metallic creature holding the emerald. He immediately dashed at the creature. His foot extended, he hit the bottom of his foot on the thing's face. It flew backwards hitting the wall, knocking a dent in it. The emerald hovered in the air for a brief moment before making its way to his hand. He took in the emeralds aura, it felt good.

Eggman looked out from behind his machine and saw the guardian standing holding the chaos emerald. He also took note of the dent in his wall. He stepped out proud impressed at the creature's actions. "Well it looks like a time doesn't seem have an affect on you," he said with his usual tone and smile.

The creature looked back and saw an oddly shaped man. His legs were extremely long and his body was stout and fat looking. He resembled an egg. "Where am I? And who are you?" he asked taking in the man's features.

Eggman, still smiling, responded, "You are in my base, oh great guardian."

At this Zen raised an eyebrow. Not many people knew about him and his friends. That's when it hit him. His friends weren't with him. "Where are Searj and Jet?" he asked putting the emerald behind his back and channeling it's energy.

"The other two guardians?" Eggman asked unaware of their names.

"Yes the other two guardians," he responded showing annoyance in his tone, "Where are they?"

"Your friends are long gone my friend," Eggman said trying to fake sympathy.

"You mean...," Zen fell to his knees simultaneously dropping the emerald.

"Correct, they're in the next life," Eggman looked at the ground shaking his head trying to show sympathy to the ancient warrior, "They were killed by the very people you swore to protect."

Zen clenched his fist. He remembered now. They had been sitting around the shrine relaxing, when the shrine was raided by the villagers. The very people he had dedicated his life to, had betrayed him. "Damn," was all he could muster.

Eggman smiled. He could work with this. "You're ancient civilization has also been destroyed, but I brought you back so that we could rebuild it," he lied.

Zen looked up at the man. "How do you propose we go about that?" he asked.

Eggman looked at him and smiled, "By taking over and instigating the forgotten laws of your time," he was on a roll of lies tonight.

Zen thought about it. It might work. And he had no purpose anymore. Why not help this man restore a great civilization. "Alright meet me at Pyramid of Chaos," he said taking the chaos emerald in hand and teleporting out of the base.

Later that night.

Eggman stepped into the center room of the pyramid. He looked around. The walls were covered in moss and cobwebs. The entire place was cracked and old. But in the center of the room was a pillar stretching to the top of the room to the floor. Zen was leaning against the pillar, holding the chaos emerald. "Greetings friend," he said.

Eggman walked over to the pillar, "What is this?" he asked in a curious tone.

Zen smiled and stood up right, "This is what we'll use to restore the world," he said smiling, "Take note of the slots along this pillar," he tossed the chaos emerald into one of the slots. The room began to shake and a section fo the floor fell through. In its place rose a control panel. "This is what was known as the Chaos Drive."

Eggman walked over to the control panel. It was relatively simple, but impressive considering how old it was. With some modifications this place could become a great base. "So, then Zen what exactly does this Chaos Drive do?" he asked.

"Hmph glad you asked," he said walking over to the panel, "It's power is much like my own. It can take the force of gravity and nullify it or amplify it, observe." He pushed one of the buttons on the panel and the room lit up with a silver glow and Eggman and Zen began floating. He pressed it again and they fell back to the ground.

"Impressive for your time Zen," Eggman complimented.

"But to get the full force of this machine you have to have all seven chaos emeralds, and they're supposed to be in this pyramid, but they're not," he said frowning.

"Ah so we'll have to find the emeralds, not a problem," Eggman said smiling, "I know just the place to start."

Zen looked up at him with an arched eyebrow, "Where?" he asked.

"Miles Tails Prower," Eggman said.

"Who?" Zen asked.

"A fox boy who lives not to far from here," he said, "It should be in his plane, but be on guard for a blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic." he warned.

"Sonic?" Zen asked, this man expected him to know everything apparently.

"The world's fastest hedgehog and the cause of all my migraines," he said rubbing his temples.

"World's fastest hedgehog?" Zen asked, "We'll put that to the test."

"Alright then Zen, while you're out looking for the emeralds I'll remain here and fix up this place so we can restore your civilization to its former glory," he said with a smile.

Zen nodded and dashed out the pyramid. Eggman smiled this was to easy.

If you liked it please review and if you didn't I'm not picky about reviews. I'm always open to plot ideas and maybe someone wants to get a character featured.


	2. Speed Demons

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own a bass though.

True Chaos

Chapter 2:

Speed Demons

Zen raced through the forestry. Jumping from limb to limb thinking about what the doctor had told him. All he knew was that he was looking for a "fox boy" and a plane, what the hell was a fox boy. He sighed irritated at the fact that he had no idea what he was looking for. He almost didn't notice the tree coming towards his face. Thinking on his feet he slowed himself to a stop in mid air and lowered himself onto a branch. "To close," he said taking a moment to feel relief, "I've got to clear my head so I can find that emerald."

He sat down on the branch and closed his eyes. "Damn," he thought, "I've been gone for so long," he rubbed his hand against the tree's bark, "This forest was just budding last time I saw it." He stood and stretched. He looked down to see a small shack. He was getting a feeling in his gut. The familiar feeling he usually got when he was around a chaos emerald. He dropped down to the forest floor and walked to the shack.

The shack had a side building. The door to the side building was open, and inside was a mechanical looking bird. It had propellers on the front and two tails painted on the back. He walked up to it, cautiously. He peaked inside the cockpit. He saw the yellow chaos emerald nestled inside the control panel. "This is to easy," he said as he grabbed the emerald. But it wouldn't budge. He glared at the emerald, "What the hell?" he asked rolling his eyes. He slammed his fist into the control panel and the emerald popped out. He had also managed to smash the controls.

He walked out of the building proud of his accomplishment. Just as he exited he heard a small voice, "Hey what do you think you're doing?" it asked.

He turned to see where the voice was coming from. The voice was coming from a small fox looking creature with two tails. He raised an eyebrow, "So this is a fox boy" he thought. He smirked at the small boy, "I'm taking back what's mine kid," he said.

A blue blur whizzed past him. He turned to look in the direction the wind had gone. Leaning against the wall of the shack was a smug looking blue hedgehog. Zen again arched an eyebrow at the hedgehog. "And I'm guessing this is Sonic," he thought. A smile crept across his face as a thought entered his head.

"Just what do you think you're doing with tails' emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Like I told the kid I'm taking back what's mine," Zen replied.

"Oh yeah," Sonic said straightening up, "Well what's yours is ours."

"Is that so hedgehog," he said smiling, "Well then how about a race? Winner gets the emerald."

Sonic smiled, this would be to easy. "You're on," he said.

Zen smirked clenching the emerald tight, "Catch me if you can, hedgehog," he said as he took off. Sonic dashed after him, leaving Tails alone, emeraldless, and tired.

The two ran neck and neck. The moon was full and gave off plenty of light. It wasn't long before Zen realized that they were almost even. He grinned looking at Sonic, "Not bad hedgehog," he said, "But, can you race on my turf?" he asked.

Sonic arched an eyebrow, "What?" he asked. There was an immense flash of yellow and Sonic found himself in the air. His legs were still going, but instead of moving forward he was going in a circle. Zen floated in air with arms crossed and eyes closed as he said six words, "Anti-Gravity, can you handle it?" he smirked as he dashed off again.

Sonic couldn't move he was trapped. Every time he'd stop spinning he'd try to dash off, but he'd start spinning again.

Zen looked back to see if Sonic was still tailing him. "Damn this is to much," he thought as he felt his head start to throb. He clenched the emerald and ended his trick. He was back on foot, but he couldn't run just yet. The aftershock of his trick weighed heavy on his mind. Soon, though, he started running again.

Sonic landed on his back. He didn't know what had just happened, but he'd be damned if he was going to let the punk get away with Tails' emerald. He rushed off along the trail. Soon he saw the outline of black and green hedgehog. He jumped up preparing for a homing attack.

Zen was to busy trying to clear his mind to notice the sound of footsteps quickly appear then quickly disappear. He did, however, feel the large impact in his back. He flew forward and dropped the emerald. The emerald bounced for a few seconds and landed in a river. The two hedgehogs eyes went wide. Zen looked at Sonic and Sonic looked at Zen. "IT'S MINE," they both said in unison.

Zen pushed off the ground and dove for the emerald. And Sonic rushed forward jumping over the stream hopping to grab it in mid air. The two collided and fell into the river. They splashed around trying to stay afloat. The sound of a roaring fall reached both of their ears. Sonic was already on the verge of drowning and Zen wasn't doing much better. "Damn it this is a pain in the-," Zen was cut off as the two plummeted downward. Zen closed his eyes and clenched his fists. After a few seconds he let loose a shockwave. The gravity again shutdown.

Sonic looked around. The emerald was spinning and the black hedgehog was holding his head. He tried dashing for the emerald, but he was to slow. Zen rushed forward and grabbed the emerald with his free hand. He punched Sonic hard in the stomach sending him flying. Zen nodded his head once he was sure Sonic was over the banks of lake below. "Chaos Control," he yelled. And with a yellow flash he was gone.

Sonic fell fast to the ground. He landed in the grass near the lake. He looked up at where he just was, "Who was that guy?" he asked.

At the base.

Zen teleported into the core room. The sight that greeted him was one that took him aback. Everything that was once stone and mossy was now metal. There were tubes running along the wall and everything looked...new. "Doctor, what's going on?" he asked

Eggman turned to face Zen. He saw the emerald nestled in his palm. "Ah Zen so good to see you've gotten the next emerald," he said smiling.

Zen rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah what's going on around here?" he asked again.

Eggman looked at him confused for a moment, but then realized what he was talking about. "Oh you mean the modification," he said, "Can't be to careful can we?"

Zen shook his head, "I suppose you're right," he said taking in all the new pieces.

END CHAPTER TWO

whad ya think? Some parts are a little confusing I guess, but I can explain all it all. I've been playing Sonic Riders recently so I might have a special appearance of the Babylon Rouges DUN DUN DUN. Tune in next time.


End file.
